


Eyes on you

by argale



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argale/pseuds/argale
Summary: Junki is tired from all the practices. Ren feel bad because he's being too hard especially to Junki. He wants to help.
Relationships: Kawashiri Ren/Kono Junki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Eyes on you

The dance practice was hard. Everyone finally memories the whole choreography but Junki. Junki was frustrated because of it especially when he got a lot of vocal part and there’s some part that he gonna be in middle and in front of everyone else. He’s happy when he was able to sing a lot of part but this also feel a lot of burden because he doesn’t really have a lot of confidence in dancing.

And how he can’t seems to move his body properly make another big deal.

“Junki, don’t stop spacing out and focus.”

Ren’s voice surprise him as he seems to be spaced out for no one know how many times that day. They exchanges gaze and Junki smiles as he apologized to their dance leader. It must be frustrating for Ren too seeing there’s no improvement in Junki dance as the time passes, Junki think. But he really can’t do much about his skill.

They continue to practice the choreography and Junki just keep on mess it over and over again until Ren have to pay a lot of focus on Junki and how Junki can feel the heaviness of Ren’s gaze on him. Junki feels so tired, he can’t even move his muscles anymore. Time passes until the time they leave to their hotel room. Ren’s heavy gaze is still lingering on him.

Junki stay quiet even when they’re arrived. Everyone was feeling the same too but it was strange for Junki. Junki usually was the one who always lift up the moments when they’re tired. No one really ask about it though because everyone was tired and drained, Junki just keep on saying nothing.

That day, Junki was rooming with Ren and the two get inside their hotel room together after waving a good bye to everyone else.

Ren closed the door behind them, eyes on Junki who standing still in the middle of the room.

“You can use the shower first if you want, Junki.” Ren said while out their stuff on the table and they exchanged their gaze. There’s a little tension on it.

“Thanks.” Junki answered, quietly leaving to the bathroom and take a shower.

A least ten minutes passed for Junki to have his quick shower, Junki should have use his time longer in the shower to relax himself but it seems like the other man still can’t relax himself, it can be seen clearly in his eyes and act that the man got heavy burden and something messing on his head.

Ren leave to the shower after Junki finished and he spend a lot more time in the bathroom wishing Junki can have time for himself and fell asleep. But instead of that, Junki was still awake on his bed, staring at the ceiling like he was trying to make a hole on it.

“Junki?”

Ren finally call the other guy and Junki give a small hums as response.

“What you were thinking so hard that makes you so quiet?”

There’s pause in Ren voices just in case Junki gonna answer to his question but there’s nothing come out from Junki’s mouth.

“You better sleep, we need to practice again tomorrow.”

Ren added and that’s the last words coming from Ren with no answers from Junki. Time passes again and Ren getting ready for the bed, trying to turn off the lamp and leave it dim. There’s no sound and Junki finally said something.

“I’m so stressed about the choreography.” Junki muttered. He said it honestly and there’s stress on each words.

Ren eyes shifted towards Junki in auto focus as he trying to hear the man speaking.

“I was wondering why I can’t do it properly when everybody else can do it?”

Ren can sense anger on Junki words. Junki still staring at the ceiling as if he can’t stare at Ren who is standing next to their bed.

“I was lacking a lot.”

“A burden to this group.”

“I can’t do anything and move my body properly.”

A trail of words coming from the man and Ren trying to call the man to stop him from saying such things to himself. It was the first time he see Junki being like this. Even during DOMINO, he was so positive about the team even though it was really hard for them. He never thought he gonna see this side of Junki.

“Junki.” Red reaches to touches Junki shoulders and the other man almost swat Ren’s hand away. Ren can feel the tense on Junki’s body as he touch him and he feel bad because he might probably adding the stress on Junki during the dance practice.

“You need to relax.”

Ren said and that time their eyes finally meet again, there’s something in his gaze that Ren can’t explain but he can tell that Junki is really frustrated about it.

“How can I relax when I can’t do anything?” Junki asked tiredly like he was about to give up on everything.

“I can help.”

“No, you helped me dance a lot and I still lack everything, my progress is so slow, i──”

“Not on dancing.”

“What?” Junki blinked in confusion.

“Let me help you. Relax.”

Ren said and ask Junki to lie on his stomach, Ren was offering a massage and Junki just accept the man offer because he weirdly can’t said no when Ren’s hands touches him on his shoulders and give him a little squeeze on it. Junki feel relaxed right after that, his body is tired and he might need it.

Junki rest his head on the soft pillow, getting himself comfortable with it and trying to let go everything to Ren. Ren start to give him a massage on his back and Junki feel grateful at how the other man fingers pressed every hard muscle on his back. Junki closed his eyes, trying to feel every touch.

Ren carefully massages Junki’s back. He was moving his fingers on every possible knots, massaging the tension off Junki’s body slowly. He can hear Junki grunts when Ren touches his arms and Ren taking his time on that place and Ren’s hands went further to every tight parts of Junki’s body, loosing it and make him more relaxed.

“Good?”

Ren trying to ask Junki’s opinion if he can keep on going and instead of answer, Junki let out a low moan from his lips. Ren was flustered to hear that but Junki doesn’t seems to feel that way.

Ren keep on his good work. Now Junki changing his position and let Ren to massage his torso. The man still closing his eyes tight, seems to enjoy everything too much but Ren is more than happy that he can help Junki to feel more better than before. His fingers move on Junki’s board chest, tracing his fingers and give a little pressure on his touch while Junki just keep on grunting, holding his moan and breathes between it. He doesn’t seems want Ren’s touch to stop even though he feel something.

Ren’s hands and touches are very warm and Junki never feel anything good than that.

Ren keep on moving down. The blanket is off and Ren keep on massaging without saying a words, let Junki to enjoy his time. Ren finally can hear Junki low laugher and small smile on his lips instead of stress and it makes Ren getting confident and bolder especially when he can clearly see the tent on Junki’s boxer.

Ren won’t be lying to himself that touching Junki makes him feel a little excited too especially when the other man make such sensual voices between it. Ren hold himself to still focused on his massaging job as his fingers moving down to Junki’s abdomen down to his pelvic.

Ren staring at Junki who is still busy enjoying Ren’s touch without any protest so he continues to run his fingers on that area more carefully. Ren’s palm stay on Junki’s abs, give his warmth in his and Junki’s holding his breath for a moment before lowly let it go. Ren bites his lips at how Junki’s expression changing, mouth hanging open and his lips move his wet hi dry lips.

It should be Junki to enjoy this but Ren was also enjoying everything too much. He move his hands, down on Junki’s lower area, on his tense thighs. Junki slightly moves his body, eyes slightly open and both of their eyes meet. Junki’s gaze was the very sexual, his breath was short and it’s feels like Junki saying something between those stare. Ren feel blood rushing inside of him and he move his fingers slowly until it reaches on Junki’s boner. He cups it with his palm and Junki let out a satisfied moans.

“Oh, Ren…”

Ren get the signal clearly and he start to move his fingers on Junki’s half hard cock careful and slow, let the man to enjoy every touch possible. His fingers squeeze the hardness lightly, taking the length around his fingers and Junki can’t help but getting more harder around Ren’s touches.

He throws his head hard to he pillow, bites his lips holding the desperate moan and his hips slightly moved, trying to chase where Ren’s touch is but Ren hold him still on the bed with his grip, sending pleasure to Junki’s body.

“Relax, Junki. Let me do it for you.”

Ren said, voice lower than usual and Junki’s never heard anything sexier than those voice. His length twitches again and he whines against the pillow. He must be looking so embarrassing right now, he thought. But the pleasure of Ren’s touches was greater than that.

Ren keep on moving his fingers, Junki’s boxes getting wet, uncomfortable and tight for his liking and his moans getting more often to hear. Ren slim fingers now working fast on his length, moving up and down and makes the friction on Junki’s skin and his boxes sending him to the edge. It feels really good, great even and Junki feels every knots in his body getting tense again but he wants Ren to keep on moving his fingers on him. The thought of the other man jacking him off makes his whole body hotter. Junki’s length now swelled fully around his fingers and he never thought this moment happened in his life. Junki’s moans calling his name, feels like he was hanging his life on Ren every touches.

“Oh── Ren… God──” Junki moaning Ren’s names again and Ren feel his boxer getting tight too.

Ren moving his fingers off Junki when he was already really hard, Junki let out a low groan as he did and open his eyes wide, staring at Ren who is on top of him. Eyes teary, full of need and lust, there’s slight frustration on it still but it wasn’t because of the dance anymore. It was because of Ren.

“No, I’m close…” Junki plead, he slightly moves his hips while Ren hanging his fingers on the waistband of Junki’s boxer, tugging it down to let Junki’s length free off his boxer, Junki let out a long moan and wiggling on the bed at how good it feels.

“Ren, c’mon.” Junki said again and Ren just nodded his head, he moved down his head, fingers wrapped around the base of Junki cock and teasing his balls between it as his mouth widely open, taking Junki’s length to his warm mouth.

Junki crushes in pleasures, “Ffuck── Ren… Oh, fuck.”

Junki closed his eyes again and he let Ren do everything else. Ren taking inch by inch of Junki’s length into his mouth, testing the water at how Junki will react. Junki just keep on grunts between his breathes and Ren continue to tease the head of his length with his wet tongue while slowly stoking the base again.

Junki saying Ren’s name like it was prayer, his voice was low and needy and Ren never heard anything like that before coming from Junki, feeding his confidence more and more to take him deeper into his mouth. Junki’s length heavy on Ren’s tongue, Ren sucking his length more, tasting the precum start oozing out while keep on pumping Junki to his limit.

Ren take Junki deeper while holding Junki from thrusting to his throat, he can’t let him to do that. His tongue moving slow on every bulging veins he can feel under it and tasting Junki more and more. Ren pull himself off Junki and staring at the man under him, he wipe off his lips as they made another eye contact. Ren didn’t broke it and he went down again, darting his tongue to the base of Junki’s length, taking a long kick until he reaches the head.

“Ren… Kawashiri─!” Junki almost yell, he hold his loud voice and Ren make a playful smile, sucking the head of Junki’s length while staring at the man in such lustful gaze. Junki mouth stay open, hand reaching to Ren’s smooth hair and how it feels nice on his fingers.  
Ren is really good looking and he never realize that before.

Ren start to take Junki fully again, moving his head faster and teasing his balls trying until the man begging, reaching to his limit.

Junki reach his orgasm, a loud moan coming from his mouth as thick white liquid oozing out his length, filling Ren’s sweet warm mouth. His eyes rolled to the back in pleasure and his body shaking from it. He could feel his body getting lighter and he let his body let everything go as he hold on Ren’s hair tight, tugging it hard.

It’s been a very long time since the last time he came this good.

Junki’s head buzzing hard, still trying to get down from his high. Ren taking his come clean into his mouth like it was nothing. He wipe off his lips while staring at Junki with Junki staring back at him, a smile appear on Junki’s lips. Ren’s cheeks getting more flustered than before.

Junki pulls Ren to him. Arms wrapped tight around the other man body and Junki hug him warmly, whisper a low thank you. Ren hugged him back, now feeling embarrassed with what he just done and the fact that he come in his pants just from giving blow job to his fellow band mates.

They stay like that for a moment, cuddling to each other until there’s a buzz on both of their phone.

[ JO1 GROUP CHAT ]

「Ruki」: seems like Junki and Ren have something interesting to tell?  
「Ruki」: Hey, accompany me at this late night? I'm coming to your room.

Fin.


End file.
